Talk:Dragon Festival 2006
Merge/rename Merge w/Dragon Festival and rename to Factions Dragon Festival 2006 to go along with our other holiday events? --Rainith 16:56, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :Well this event has a complete official name... But I need to hear more ppl's voices before even imagining I can be objective on this issue. - 17:03, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::Dang ANet for comming up with an official name now hehe. However no matter the name for this one, I am against the merge: Dragon Festival should be an descriptive article on lore, this one the article for the event. --Xeeron 05:53, 25 June 2006 (CDT) merge it with both dragon festival and factions dragon festival 2006 —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.48.71.65 (talk • ) 10:19, 26 June 2006 (CDT). ::I think we need to separate the persistent lore from the annual hoopla. i.e. The lore of the Dragon Festival/Wintersday and so forth should be placed in an article that does not change with the years as more and more hoopla is devised annually. I think this is the right idea. Dragon Festival should be the persistent lore, and then Dragon Festival 2006 should have the hoopla for this year. --Karlos 19:32, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ist there any evidence that there will be another Dragon Festival 2007? Maybe this is a oneshot event and next year some Campaign Four related event will take place? I dont know. :::Maybe we should just leave the name without any numbering by year until it is obvious that this really will be an annual event. I just ran into that trap with the Guild Wars World Championship 2006 which turned out to be the only event ever with this name. And moving this page in a year from now if this really is an recurring event shouldn't be that much of a problem. --MRA 13:48, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::::all things point towards the case that it is an annual event, see translation of taiwanese site below (Summer is finally here! The Summer Festival is here! Just as in previous years) 194.151.136.154 12:11, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Translation of the Taiwanese site URL is http://guildwars.nctaiwan.com/event/globeEvent/SFirework/event.asp. Translation is rough since I didn't have the time to sit down and work the nuances of each sentence. I was aiming for information, not literature. Summer is finally here! The Summer Festival is here! Just as in previous years... (talks about hawkers and wine and people hugging each other and putting battle fatigue and the Shiro threat aside; flavour text) Next line mentions that you can get a Dragon Mask from the emperor at the closing ceremony if you collect 250 jade wind orbs. (Fireworks, everyone celebrating together etc.) The festival and the noise cover a sense of unease. Perhaps... besides Shiro, another nameless threat arises... The next section describes the games to be played. First up is some kind of worm plucking game that costs 1 ticket to play. Every 10 minutes, 8 people max, whoever grabs the most worms wins. Prizes are tickets and orbs. Second is a betting game costing 2 tickets. Once every minute, 16 players max, players will each choose a circle from a grid of 4 by 4. One circle will be the grand prize, netting 12 tickets. Circles in the same horizontal or vertical line will net the second prize - 3 tickets. The rest, well, too bad. Third costs 10 tickets to play. Once a minute with a maximum of 9 players. They bet on a 3 by 3 grid. If the winning coin is a corner, winner takes 50 tickets. Centre, 20 tickets. Side, 35 tickets. In all cases, choices adjacent to the winning circle pick up 15 tickets and everyone else goes home with nothing. Special activities - Dragon's Gate special PvP arena where winners take home orbs - 5th July fireworks festival and closing ceremony where Dragon Masks will be handed out - Special quests starting in Shing Jea Monastery, with rewards of experience, gold, orbs... Items! - Rice wine. Gets you drunk. - Black sugar red bean buns. Can be eaten in towns. Gives the player a speed boost. (I'm not kidding.) - Tickets. Exchange for presents and festival goodies. That's it. Sorry it couldn't be neater. If someone wants to add this information into the page itself go ahead. Kessel 09:02, 29 June 2006 (CDT) Great news! Thanks for posting :) But i have a question....you said that "you can get a Dragon Mask from the emperor at the closing ceremony if you collect 250 jade wind orbs". Does that mean that you can get only one mask for the whole account? Torins 10:09, 29 June 2006 (CDT) It should be like all previous events, the emperor will come every 3 hours, so you can get a mask for each of your characters every 3 hours if you have enough jade wind orbs. Also the new arena should be translated as "Dragon's Fight" instead of "Dragon's Gate". The chinese words for "Fight" and "Gate" look very similiar, that's why Kessel mixed those two words. :Ahhhhh, my error, I was going through at a glance. Kessel 22:57, 29 June 2006 (CDT) : 250 orbs for a mask!? I've been playing all day and I only have 3 (one I found yesterday). Do they drop in bulk in higher level areas? Otherwise I think giving up is a fair option.-Only a Shadow ::i'm getting one orb per 3-6 enemies, aprox 1 per minute. Dont worry, probably there will be quests in which you will get orbs as reward (similiar to tangu mask: 3 quests, after them we got 250+) :::there is a quest track of 4 quests giving you a total of 240 orbs 194.151.136.154 12:08, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Wheres "Captain Rujiyo" mentioned by Imperial guard hanso? Imperial guard hanso said that you can find captain rujiyo to find out more information about "these strange creature you entountered". im wondering where he is... :He appeared in-game last night, and now sends you on various mini-Elite missions, similar to the new Hall of Heroes/Underworld. Kaineng Center (Dragon Festival 2006)? I'm guessing we should see something from there? it's been decorated anyway --Jamie 11:46, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :There is also a copy of the Master of Ceremonies in Kaineng Center at the moment, along with another new NPC, Imperial Guard Lein (who basically tells you to go to Shing Jea), on the platform in front of Imperial Guardsman Kintae. -- Dtremenak 08:01, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Celestial charges minigame - what happens when cantha loses? Can anyone tell what happens? I didn't witness it myself, but i heard that district eng 31 lost at the very first visit, and that they didn't get prizes, fireworks, they just repeatedly died...can anyone confirm this? --Torins 08:51, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Hilarity Ensues™. Or, more accurately, the Grasps run around killing everyone. --Havral Glommon 09:10, 4 July 2006 (CDT) It's like presents and grinches all over again! — Skuld 10:14, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Protect the monastery There is now proof on GW guru that protecting the Monastery is also one of these minimissions. I wasnt there and i dont have any info about it. Anyone who was if they could update this page would be appreciated. --Hypernecrofear 10:22, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Even/Odd number districts? I logged on at 9 Mountain Time, and there was no Emperor present. Players told me to go to an even numbered district, and there the empereor was making his speech and I got my mask. Anyone know whats up with that?